Cammie Salvatore
by Lupis Album
Summary: Cammie is a Salvatore and sister to Damon and Stefan. When she reunites with Klaus, a bond is formed. Will a past love ruin it? All rights go to Ally Carter and L.ith.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

Hello, my name is Cammie, and I hate Zach, he had the audacity to cheat on me with Tina.

So I bet your wondering why I didn't kill Tina, well, I am 169 years old (physical age= 21), I know what you are thinking, how can you be alive. Well to put it simple I am a vampire, Rachel Morgan is my decendant as I had a son in my human years with Jonathan Gilbert.

So I am packing my bags in my dorm, as I finshed packing, I went to see Rachel in her office. When I got there she was making out with Joe. "OMG, Rachel, what's going on here?" I asked.

They jumped away from each other and started making excuses.

"Grandma, it's nothing, but he just asked me to be his wife." she said.

"Sorry Cammie, I thought you would be okay with it." Joe spoke.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, as he was stuttering and a mess but the thing is, it was Joesph Solomon, the man who is awesome at spying.

"Joesph, it's fine, you can marry her. Oh and Rach! Hunny, I'm going up to Mystic Falls, to visit my brothers. So I should be gone for a few months." I said.

I left with a hug to the both of them and left for Mystic Falls.

After a couple of hours

I spent 2 hours on the road, before I made it to the Grill, I hadn't been here in 70 years. I walked in and everyone starred, I walked to the bar and got a bourbon, the someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw my big brother Damon.

"Hey babe, let me buy you a drink, what's your name?" He flirted.

"My name is Cammie Salvatore, or have you forgotten your younger sister, Damon?" I replied.

He looked shocked, then smiled and grabbed me into his arms, hugging me. "Cammie, oh my god, it is you. I have missed you baby sister." He spoke.

Then this girl walked up, she looked like Katherine, obviously the doppelganger, but she was human.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" She screeched. Stefan shrugged her off, but damon explained.

"Elena, this is Cammie." He said.

"Damon, another one of your past loves?" She said jealously seaping into her voice.

"Excuse me, I happen to be Cammie..." before I could finish speaking, this 'Elena' interupted me.

"I don't care!" She yelled at me.

"Well, sorry boys but I know when I am not wanted, guess, I will go help Rachel. See you never." I said, I was so annoyed at this Katherine wannabe.

I ran out of the grill, straight to my lambo. I could tell Damon and Stefan were following behind me, Damon grabbed my arm.

"Camster, wait." He whimpered.

"No, I came here to see my brothers, only to be yelled at by the Kaherine wannabe." I yelled.

"Wait... sister, Damon why didn't you tell me about a sister?" screeched Elena.

"Maybe if you didn't rush to conclusions and wait for people to finish speaking, you may find out that some people may be important to the people around you, so shut up!" I yelled.

She started to cry and Damon wrapped his arms around Elena. "Oh give it a rest, would you?!" I yelled. I got in my car while they were distracted, only to find Stefan in the passengers seat.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" I asked as I drove away from the Grill and Mystic Falls.

"I am sick of Damon and Elena, so I'm coming with you." He replied.

"Does Damon know I am related to elena and Jeremy, seeing as I did marry Jonathan Gilbert and had a son." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What, I dated Elena, you mean I dated my sister's decendant." He said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kind of, Jeremy is direct desent but Elena is different, he mum is of Petrova desent." I said.

2 Hours later

We arrived in Roseville at dark and as I drove over highway 10, my phone rang. "answer it for me Stef, please." I said to him.

"Hello... no Damon... I don't care... she is not going to apologise to Elena... no Elena should apologise to Cam... Damon this is your sister... you don't care... Fine!" he yelled and then hung up the phone.

"What'd he want?" asking like I didn't know.

"He wanted you to aplogise to Elena." he replied.

"No, anyway, I need to help Rachel, plan a wedding."I said.

"Who's wedding?" he asked.

"Rachel's." I replied. Now I feel sorry for Joe, as Stefan will 'Question' Joe. Well, when I say 'question' I mean interrogate him.

"To whom, might I ask?" he said with anger in his voice.

"Joe Solomon." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear, sadly he did. He growled at this new information.

I pulled up outside the gate for Gallagher, Stefan gawked at the mansion.

I pulled up at the entrance, only to see Joe himself there.

"Stefan stay in the car." I said. I ran up to Joe, "You should go to Rachel. Now" I whispered and I knew Stefan could not hear as I had the car sound proffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus' POV

UGH. I hate Hayley, that baby wasn't mine, it was Marcel's baby.

"Nik, I told you don't trust a wolf, unless they are your hybrid's but then they did turn against you so all you truely have is your family." said my idiotic sister Rebekah.

I miss Cammie. I met her in 1894 in New Orleans. We got married but she divorced me as soon as I said Katherine. She must have liked Katarina. Oh well.

Rebekah and I are going to a different part of Virginia, which would be Roseville. Cammie always wanted to live but couldn't leave her brothers. I was hoping Cam would be there.

The reason we was going to Roseville, to see Cammie's decendant as Rachel could help me find Cammie.

We drove down the drive of the Gallagher Academy it's where Rachel works so it should help.

As I got out I could smell two vampires, both scents were similar so siblings and they were familiar with.

As Rebekah and I walked through the reception, to see a shocked women, who looked like Cammie but a darker blonde.

"It's him..." She whispered.

"Are you Rachel Morgan?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Do you where I can find Cameron Morgan?"

"My office with her brother." She whispered nervously. Rebekah and I both speed ran there.

Cammie's POV

I had been with Rachel for 2 hours when Stefan and I smelt 2 familiar vampires coming towards the office.

The door burst open and in came Nik and Bekah. Klaus ran up to me and hugged me. my arms stayed at my side, I pushed him away, my eyes smouldering with hate and anger. "Klaus, what part of DON'T LOOK FOR ME DON'T YOU GET!" I yelled.

"The don't?" he asked.

"UGH! Come on Stefan, sorry Rach, but I need to leave because if he is here then trouble is going to follow."I said to Rachel.

Rachel was close to tears, and Klaus grabbed me from behind, sying "Oh no you don't, I already lost you once..."

I interupted him "And who's fault was that?"


End file.
